Sasuke Saus Tomat
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: NaruxSasu! apa a yang akan Naruto lakukan kalau dia memenangkan banyak tomat di suatu undian? di masak? ah so pasti. "Kau mau tahu nama masakannya?"  Warn: Yaoi, Light Bondage, NaruSEME! Gift For Azuza TheBadGirl/Fujo. Dont Like?Up to you... RnR Minna.


**Pair : Naru x Sasu**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Yaoi, Bondage, abal, OOC, dll.**

**Dont Like? Karena ini rate M yang sedikit radak gitu, jadi up to you mau baca apa enggak...**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Saus Tomat**

**.**

**.**

Gift fict for:

**Azuza TheBadGirl**-senpai...

Semoga tidak mengecewakan...

**Happy read semua...**

Naruto menatap keranjang-keranjang tomat di hadapannya dengan malas. Mahasiswa usia 20 tahun itu mendengus sebal mengingat kajadian kemarin. Benar-benar menyebalkan, ia mengikuti undian di swalayan demi memenangkan hadiah kupon makan ramen gratis selama tiga bulan, tapi malah yang ia menangkan tomat-tomat itu.

"Hah~" ia menghela nafas.

Menyebalkan sekali, dan lagi hadiahnya tidak boleh ditukar. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa tak diberikan saja pada cowok berkepala unggas kau terlambat, karena memang saat ini ia sedang menunggu pemuda itu. Kemana sih si brengsek itu, ia bilang mau datang jam tujuh, tapi ini sudah hampir jam delapan tapi pantat bebeknya belum kelihatan juga. Si pirang makin kesal saja dengan keadaan ini, kalau Sasuke tidak bilang mau menyulap tomat-tomat itu jadi berbagai jenis makanan yang enak sudah ia buang semua benda yang gak jelas gendernya buah atau sayuran itu.

**Dok Dok Dok**

Nah itu mungkin orangnya datang. Dengan agak malas pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya dan menuju pintu. Ah, benar ini orangnnya datang. Ia pun menyuruh pemuda yang usianya sepantaran dengannya itu masuk dengan isyarat mata. Naruto lagi bete ngomong, udah telat gak ada tampang-tampang nyesel lagi.

Sasuke yang emang pelit suara itu langsung masuk dan menghadap benda-benda merah segar itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengangkat satu keranjang untuk di bawa ke dapur. Mereka udah pacaran sejak lama jadi rumah Naruto kayak rumah Sasuke, dan rumah Sasuke ya kayak rumah Naruto. Mungkin.

Pemuda raven itu mulai memotong satu per satu tomat itu dan menatanya ke piring. Naruto hanya duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menatap malas kegiatan itu. kenapa juga Sasuke suka tomat? Apa enaknya buah gak jelas gender gitu? lihat-lihat malah itu cowok makanin potongan-potongannya tiap selesai motong lagi.

Naruto menengguk ludahnya melihat cairan merah itu menetes pelan dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Tak biasanya pemuda itu makan begitu, membuat bibirnya terlihat seksi. Ah, jangan-jangan emang niat menggoda? Ia menyeringai kemudia beranjak dari duduknya. Di dekatinya pemuda stoic itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke..." ujarnya sedikit berbisik sambil mengusapkan bibirnya ke tengkuk pemuda itu.

"Hn?" tanggap si raven malas.

"Aku bisa menyulap tomat-tomat itu menjadi makan yang lebih lezat dari buatanmu..."

Uchiha bungsu menaikkan alisnya mendengar itu. mana mungkin si Dobe ini bisa, masak telur goreng saja hangus, mau masak tomat. Ia mengernyit saat pisau di tangannya direbut Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap datar tindakan Naruto yang membelah tomat-tomat itu menjadi beberapa. Kenapa bentuknya aneh-aneh gitu? ada yang di belah ujungnya saja, ada yang di belah tepat di tengah-tengah dan ada yang diiris tipis-tipis. Mau buat apa si Dobe ini sebenarnya?

Setelah membelah hampir setengah keranjang tomat-tomat itu ia mulai memindahkan keranjang tomatnya, tataan dan pisau ke tempat lain. sejenak ia tersenyum pada pemuda di sampingnya sebelum memeluknya lagi dari belakang.

"Kau mau tahu nama masakannya?" tanyanya diakhiri dengan jilatan ke telinga Sasuke. Rasanya si raven menangkap gelagat aneh dari pemuda ini. bisa di pastikan ini akan berakhir tak baik.

"Sa-su-ke Sa-us-To-mat."

**BRAK!**

Hendak si raven menyikut pemuda itu tapi ia terlambat. Naruto yang hafal sikap kasar kekasihnya langsung mendorong pemuda itu ke meja, memegangi tangannya dan menahannya di belakang.

"Lepas Dobe!" bentak Sasuke sambil berusaha menendang selakangan pemuda sial itu.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mulai mejalarkan tangannya ke tubuh pemuda itu, berusaha menelanjanginya. Selama ini mereka pacaran belum pernah mereka melakukan sex, jadi mungkin pagi ini adalah awal yang bagus. Lagi pula Naruto tak mau di dahului dengan ia yang akan di peruke.

"Mati kau kalau berani melakukan itu." Desis Sasuke yang sudah hampir selesai ditelanjangi Naruto.

"Hehe.. tenang Teme, aku akan berlaku gentle di pengalaman pertama kita." Ujarnya santai sambil terus berusaha melepas celana Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Naruto tapi tak berhasil. Dari mana tenaga si Dobe ini sih? Kenapa satu tangan saja kuat banget?

Setelah berhasil melepas pertahanan terakhir Sasuke, ia langsung mengangkat pemuda itu untuk di baringkan ke meja makan. Ia menduduki pahanya agar ia tak bisa kabur, serta mengikat tangannya dengan kemeja pemuda itu sendiri.

"Dobe! Brengsek! Le –

Sasuke tak lagi bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat mulutnya di sumpal tomat besar. Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang. Ia kemudian menata tomat-tomat itu. Potongan-potongan tipisnya di letakkan ke wajah, sekitar dada, perut dan paha. Potongan yang di belah tengah di taruh ke punting dan pusar, sedang potongan yang dibelah ujungnya di dipaksakan menacap ke penis yang masih belum menagang itu.

Sasuke merasakan penisnya berdenyut perlahan dan berdiri perlahan karena merasakan basah dan lembut di sana. Melihat penis itu menegang serta wajah Sasuke yang memerah menahan hawa nafsu, si pirang pun menyeringai. Ia kemudian menunduk dan memakan potongan tomat di sekitar dada sasuke dan yang ada di punting sebelah kanannya juga.

Setelah potongan itu habis ia menyesap tonjolan coklat itu kuat, sedang tangan kirinya menggerakkan tomat di tonjolan kiri Sasuke, memutarnya di sana dan memberikan sensasi dingin. Perlahan tubuh itu mengeras dan dan puntingnya menegang. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi muka yang biasanya stoic itu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, wajahmu sangat imut sekarang." Ujapnya sukses membuat orang yang di maksud geram.

Si raven menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha menjungkalkan Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menekan pundaknya agar ia diam. Helaian pirang itu menunduk lagi, ia perlahan menjilati ruang leher putih itu. menjalarkan lidahnya dari batang leher ke daun telinga Sasuke lalu menggigitnya pelan. Lidah itu turun lagi ke leher untuk menggigit bagian itu. Naruto terus memperkerjakan lidah dan giginya di sana, menandai tiap mili bagian itu dengan sangat ketara.

Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya naik, lidahnya menjilati bibir Sasuke dan menggigiti tomat dalam mulutnya sampai habis. Di sisakannya sisa kepahan tomat itu dalam mulutnya lalu membaginya ke mulut Sasuke. Perlahan ciuman satu pihak itu menjadi adu sesap antara keduanya.

Merasa badannya mulai memanas Naruto melepas pagutannya. Ia tersenyum lebar sejenak lalu mulai melepas kaosnya untuk di lempar ke bawah meja.

"Berani kau memperukeku, ku bunuh kau." Ancam Sasuke yang hanya membuahkan cengiran lebar.

"Hehe... coba dulu Teme, kalau nanti aku tidak memuaskan kau boleh menjadi seme." Balas Naruto sambil berdiri.

Ia menginjak paha Sasuke menghalangi pemuda itu bangun. Dengan cepat celananya di lepas lalu kembali menduduki pemuda itu.

"Ah..." Sasuke mendesah saat tomat di penisnya di gerakkan naik turun.

Mendengar desahan itu Naruto tertawa kencang, tak menyangka orang stoic yang biasa berujar kasar itu bisa mendesah seksi macam tadi. ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan menggerakkan tomat itu tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang terus menyumpah serapahi dalam hati.

"Oh... Dobe..."

Naruto semakin mempercepat tangannya dan sesekali meremas tomat itu, membuat penis di dalamnya ikut teremas. Denyutan di kejantanan Sasuke meningkat, memaksanya mendongak untuk menahan deruan nikmat yang menjalar.

Naruto meremas dua bola di bawah penis itu bersamaan tangannya yang menancapkan tomat di penis Sasuke dan menahannya di sana. Sasuke yang merasakan serangan-serangan itu mulai tak mampu menahan semennya yang mendesak keluar.

"Ahh..." si raven memekik tertahan saat cairannya menyembur.

Melihat semen yang menetes itu, Naruto pun mencabut tomatnya dan menadai semen-semen itu ke tomat tadi. Ia tertawa makin keras, langka sekali ekspresi Sasuke ini, dan lagi ia tak menyangka semen yang keluar bisa sebanyak itu.

"Uwo... kau hebat Suke.." ledek Naruto sambil memperlihatkan semen yang ia tampung di dalam tomat itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal mengaibaikan hal konyol yang ditunjukkan Naruto itu. si pirang kembali terkikik melihat tanggapan khas Uchiha satu ini. ia lalu melahap tomat tadi tanpa ragu, mengunyahnya sampai lembut dan lagi-lagi membagikannya pada Sasuke melalui ciuman panas.

Merasa cukup, si blonde pun bangkit dan turun dari meja. Di tariknya kaki putih si raven lalu mengangkatnya untuk di taruh ke pundak. Sialan! Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menerima ini, ia benar akan di peruke sekarang. Tapi, ia mau melawan pun badannya sudah agak lemas terlebih tangannya saat ini sedang terbebat kain.

"Tak usah terlalu banyak berfikir Teme." Ujar Naruto sambil meraih tomat yang lain.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit melihat tindakan itu. apa lagi yang mau di lakukan si bodoh satu ini? ia menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan sebuah jari merangsek masuk ke lubangnya. Di tengokkan kepala ke bawah untuk melihat kegiatan si blonde. What? Naruto memasukkan biji-biji tomat ke anusnya dan menjejalkannya dengan jari. Orang ini tidak waras.

"Naruto... engh!" ia mendesah lagi saat Naruto menyesap anusnya.

Mulut itu dengan pandai memanja di bawah, menjilat, menyedot dan menggigit kecil, membuat Sasuke kewalahan akan rasa nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya. Perlahan penisnya mulai bangkit lagi, terangsang akan sentuhan itu.

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan aktifitasnya kembali berdiri. Di peganginga kaki Sasuke dengan kuat lalu ia mulai menuntun kejantannannya sendiri ke lubang itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menghadapi masa-masa terakhirnya menjadi perjaka. Tak pernah ia sangka ia akan jadi uke di hubungan macam ini, uke dari seorang dobe lagi.

"Ah..." ia mendesah pelan saat penis itu masuk.

"Shh..." tak kalah Naruto pun mendesis saat penisnya terhimpit daging hangat di sana.

Ia diam sejenak membiarkan Sasuke terbiasa dulu. Setelah wajah putih itu terlihat lebih rileks, ia pun bergerak maju mundur perlahan, menggesek dinding anus itu pelan. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya menerima sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan itu.

"Uh... Teme, kau, sempiit! Uh!" Ujar Naruto kepayahan sambil terus bergerak.

Si raven hanya bisa mendeath glare pemuda itu. sialan, sekarang ia benar-benar resmi jadi uke dan masih dikata-katai lagi. Sebal, kaki Sasuke pun di tarik lalu menendang muka Naruto pelan.

"Hey! Hey!"

Si pirang pun langsung memindahkan kaki itu lagi ke pundak. Busyet, punya uke kurang ajar banget sih! Berniat membalas Naruto pun mempercepat in-outnya membuat Sasuke mengerang karena penis dalam anusnya menyodok sesuatu dalam sana berulang kali.

Badan Sasuke yang agak menjauh itu di tarik kembali oleh Naruto, memperdalam persatuan mereka. Sasuke yang merasakan anusnya jadi aneh, gatal dan sedikit nikmat itu bergerak, menaikkan badannya berusaha lebih memperdalam lagi penis Naruto. Di raihnya tangan tan itu dengan tangannya yang terikat berusaha membuat dirinya tertarik ke belakang.

"Ah.. Temeh, kau, emh..."

Naruto semakin cepat dan keras menerobos lubang itu. ia menabrakkan penisnya sekuat tenaga saat cairannya membeludak keluar, ditahannya posisi itu beberapa saat sampai Sasuke yang juga ikut mengeluarkan semennya melepas pegangannya.

"Oh... Sas-sukhe... kau, enak..." Ujarnya lalu melepas persatuan mereka.

Naruto pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Badannya lemas, rasanya terkuras bersamaan semennya tadi. ia menatap ke atas, melihat lubang Sasuke yang memerah dan terus mengucurkan semen itu.

"Kau benar-benar Seksi Teme..." Ujarnya lagi-lagi dengan tawa yang siap meluncur.

**Dag!**

Kaki Sasuke menghantam kepala pirang itu keras membuat pemuda itu terjungkal. Tak terima dirinya terus di ejek dari tadi. ia sih, itu mungkin berupa pujian, tapi bagi telinga Uchiha satu ini kan tidak.

"Sepertinya uke satu ini perlu pelajaran Discipline." Ujar Naruto seraya bangkit.

Ia memegang kaki Sasuke dan menunjukkan seringaian iblisnya. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat si bodoh yang kumat gilanya itu. tapi, apa benar si idiot ini mau bermain BDSM?

**oOoOo**

Dua pemuda itu berjalan di koridor kampus dengan gaya keren seperti biasa. Namun ada perbedaan sedikit dari keduanya. Naruto yang lebih ceria, dan Sasuke yang lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Si blonde hanya terkikik setiap melihat Sasuke mendeathglare serta membentak beberapa mahasisawa. Hah, kasihan orang-orang itu menjadi sasaran kekesalan sang Uchiha, padahal mereka tidak salah sama sekali.

"Teme, nanti kau cepat tua loh..." ejek pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemilik mata hitam itu hanya mempelototi Naruto dengan geram. Ingin sekali dia menendang pemuda ini, gara-gara dia badannya terasa kayak di gebukin. Mendapat tatapan ngeri itu Naruto langsung merangkul Sasuke dan mencium pipinya.

"Tomatku masih banyak loh Suke,"

Hilanglah sudah niat menendang tadi menjadi niat membunuh mendengar kalimat tadi. Ia melepas rangkulan itu dan mendorong Naruto sampai terjatuh.

"Mati kau Namikaze Naruto..."

"Uwa..."

Mereka kejar-kejaran bak film india mengelilingi kampus. Yah, bagi yang melihat itu memang sangat romantis, tapi bagi yang tahu pasti akan membantu Sasuke mengejar Naruto untuk ikutan menendangnya. Sasuke yang malang... semoga lubangmu tidak iritasi.

**The End?**

Hahaha... lagi-lagi M. Hehe, tadinya mau buat sequel 'Love, Friends n Suffering' tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide ini. maaf ya sequelnya masih harus nunggu...

Apa ada yg mengeluh karena ini NaruSasu? Hehehe maaf, ini fict permintaan kok... dan lagi SasuNaru Sherry kan udah banyak, sekali-kali si teme yang di masuki gak apa dong? #di cidori.

Haha, Sasuke marah ya? Maaf ya teme, aku emang gak suka elo bahagia, wkwk...

oke, apa ada yang mau meriview fict ini, kritik, saran , atau apa aja? di tunggu...

Thanks for read, bye ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
